Justin's decison
by alwayssonnyalways
Summary: The Russo's are grown up and Justin proposes to Juliet. The secret may lead to a big decision. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Justin tied his bow tight. He tucked the ring in his left pocket. Justin was now 23, Alex 22, Max 18. Tonight was the night. Justin was going to propose to Juliet. If that meant giving up his powers then he would. Alex and Max still lived in their parents house well Justin lives in an aparment. He was at his old room looking in the mirror gussying up. His room had now been turned into a storage room.

"So the big night is to night, huh?" Alex said. Justin nodded in response. He was to busy straightening up to have a real response.

" I was looking at houses and um-" Justin knew what she wanted. " I am not loaning you any money, Alex." " Come on just a couple -thousand dollars." "No Alex," Justin looked at her. "Fine!" She said and left a few moments later she walked back in.

"And for a second there I was thinking of coming to your wedding," And she was gone.

_Yeah right, _Justin thought. Theresa walked in and smiled at his boy. "It's time to go to your date," Theresha smiled " Don't forget to talk pictures," Then she too walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the restaurant **

Juliet took her coat off. His meal had arrived and he was ready. He reached in his pocket feeling for it. There it was.

"Juliet. I really like you." There was a lump in his throat. "Will you- marry me."

Juliet gasped. _How am I supposed to tell him, _Juliet thought.

"So, what's your answer?" He was beginning to get nervous. "I'll have to think of it." Then Juliet walked out. Justin felt like he was about to cry. He thought she would have said yes, but instead she walked out. He kicked his foot on the table leg and did too leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Russo's house**

"I'm sorry honey, maybe Juliet's not the one," Theresha said.

" I know she's the one, or else we wouldn't have dated for 6 years." Justin bowed his head.

Meanwhile at Juliet's house:

" Mom how can I tell him the truth,"Juliet said.

"You don't have to you can always find another man," Her mom said smiling a smurky smile.

" Mom you have been trying for 6 years give it up,"Her mom looked offened but didn't say anything.

" I know I'll call him. Tell him to come over then-" "We drink his blood," The mom smiled again thinking this was a great idea.

"No I'll tell him the truth." "And then we drink his blood." Juliet sighed and went to her phone.

'_Ring ring ring'_

"PICK UP ALREADY!" Juliet yelled. "He's mad at me. Oh! Hi Justin come over to my house when you get this message.

A half an hour later there was knocking on Juliet's door. " Hello" It was Justin.

"Hi Justin come on in." Her face had the sad look on her face. _Does this mean no? _He thought.

"Listen Justin, there's something I have to tell you," She held his hand. "Justin I want to marry you It's just-"

"GREAT!" He bounced up and down on his seat. "It's just I can't"

_Oh this again,_ He immediately stopped jumping.

" I can't because. Well- you know how a wizard has to drain there powers before marrying a human, well Vampires can only marry vampires."

**Please review **

**More to come!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Justin asked. How could he hear this."Can I go home?" HE asked gently trying not to sound rude."

"O-okay," Juliet said. Since she had a soul she felt painful. She really hurt Justin which really hurt her. But she had an idea on her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin arrived at his apartment. He sat down and stared at the blank T.V. He kept on thinking of the consequences.

_What if I become one but I lose my powers. And my life. I'd have to see my family die and I'd be the only one left. And if I lost my powers who would I give it too. Alex is married to Gary and Max is in love with Larissa and there both mortals. I could give it to Max but it would only result into him getting his powers lost if he married Larissa. But it only says if I marry mortals I lose my powers and Juliet a supernatural thing. Wait a wizard vampire? How would that work out?  
_

He stared at the door. Every time when he was in pain Alex would walk in with good news. The first time was when she got a new job as a designer. Then she got married to Gary, Then she had a kid.

_Geeze Alex's has a better life then me. _Justin had gotten a job as poetic writer. He could get a promotion to a real writer but he still had to work. He wasn't married and now he had to choose to live or die.

The phone rang and he answered it desperately. "Hello," His voice was desperate as if he needed to talk to anyone even the pizza guy.

"Justin guess what!" Here it was, Alex with the good news. "I'm going to go make designs for London!" she screamed. It hurt his ear.

"London?" He wowed. In his job he only got to work in a carpeted box.

"And I can bring my family! You can bring Juliet to and we can all live in London," Since Alex was grown up she wasn't as sarcastic as she was before but she had her moments.

It had been a couple minutes before someone said something.

"Justin you there?" Alex asked

"Alex what would you think if I was a-- vampire?" Justin said in whispering voice.

"A VAMPIRE YOU"RE A VAMPIRE! I'm going to kill Cindy and Her husband!!!!!" She screamed and this time he rubbed his ear.

"No I'm not it's just I can't marry Juliet without being a vampire," Justin said. " Hello?"

"Beep, Beep, beep." Alex hung up. Maybe moving to London would be a good idea.

Juliet walked through the door. "Justin I thought of something!" She yelled and ran to him "If you didn't want to be a vampire I could be a human!"

"What how?" Justin's voice whispered.

"Well all they have to do is rip the vampire soul out of you. I never did it because there's a 50/50 chance I would-" She didn't answer afraid it might scare him.

"50/50 what?" Justin said.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Juliet said to him

"Juliet what is it?" Justin asked. He wanted to know.

"I would die." She finally said after a long breath.

"Then no! Juliet I don't want you to die I'll turn into a vampire."

"No then you'd die. You'd be stuck 22 forever and I don't want that."

"But I want that," Justin said. Juliet finally agreed.

Juliet was right. It felt like a mosquito bite. It was 2 minutes before it was done.

"So what are the highlights and can I still eat food?" Justin asked.

Juliet smiled and talked to him about being a vampire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A year later.**

Justin had been a vampire with a soul for a year now. He'd gotten used to not showing up in family pictures and mirrors. He had gotten booked up to a writer but only could have the job for 3 years before people start to get suspicious. He got to keep his powers too. And him Juliet, Theresa, Jerry, Alex, Gary (and there kids), Max, and Larissa lived in London.

He stared up in the sky and smiled. Being a vampire wasn't bad. It was actually kind of fun.

Alex walked up to him, and poked his shoulder. " Gary and I decided. We'll let the kids grow but we want to be a vampire,"

**The end**

**Horrible ending right? Anyway review on what you think of this. And tell me if it is a good idea if I make an Alex future and a Max future? Cause I was thinking about doing that. **

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
